


A Thousand Kisses from You

by madhattermax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattermax/pseuds/madhattermax
Summary: The kiss was as tender as only 6000 years of pining could achieve.  However, that’s not where this journey begins.  That’s where this journey leads.  In the beginning, there was a quiet walk to the bookstore from the Ritz, the day after the aborted Armageddon.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	A Thousand Kisses from You

The kiss was as tender as only 6000 years of pining could achieve. However, that’s not where this journey begins. That’s where this journey leads. In the beginning, there was a quiet walk to the bookstore from the Ritz, the day after the aborted Armageddon.

They walk silently, Aziraphale clearly deep in thought, and Crowley not wanting to interrupt. Aziraphale sets the pace at a speed that made it evident to Crowley that he doesn’t want to reach his bookstore until he’s reached whatever natural conclusion his thoughts are coming to. Crowley, not minding the casual stroll and in no hurry to see it end, does not rush Aziraphale along. Whatever is going on inside his angel’s mind seems important, judging by the serious but pensive look on his face. 

They complete the one-kilometer walk in about 15 minutes. The look on Aziraphale’s face upon realizing they’ve reached the door flickers from alarm to determination. The angel takes a deep breath then reaches out and opens the door, which has kindly unlocked itself for him, and holds it open for Crowley. They both slide in and shut the door behind themselves, the door relocking on its own. 

They head back to their usual nook in the store. Crowley takes his seat on the sofa, while Aziraphale nervously hovers in the space.

“I don’t suppose Adam recreated the alcohol stash when he took care of the shop,” sighs the angel, heading to the cabinet where he stashes his spirits.

“I didn’t look,” replies Crowley, “but if not, I can always pop to the shop and back to get whatever you’d like.”

Aziraphale pulls his head out of the cabinet, with a bottle of his favorite wine in hand. “Thank you for offering, my dear, but I found something that will fill the need. The boy really did take care of everything, it seems.” He pulls two wine glasses off the counter and sets himself busy with popping the cork and filling the glasses. Once filled, he offers one to Crowley and settles down into his chair with the other.

“My dear,” begins Aziraphale. “I… Hmm...” He looks down at his glass and takes a sip of wine. He looks back up and catches the demon’s eye. Crowley does his best to convey support tinged with curiosity towards whatever it is his angel is trying to say. 

Aziraphale uses this clear support to fuel him and goes on. “My dear, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Though I suppose I’ve been hiding from this, myself… you… for a long time now. Though I didn’t really know it until the ’40s. Hmm. That would be the 1940’s. When you saved my books in the blitz and it all became clear.” 

He takes a deep breath, followed by another sip of wine. His eyes waver from Crowley’s briefly but the wine seems to give him courage and he makes eye contact once again. “You handed me those books and two things became clear. Though I suppose I could be wrong, those books are a sign that you love me. Are in love with me. At least the best that I can figure. Why else would you have thought to save them? And of course, there is the way you look at me. Though I could be wrong. I hope I’m not wrong. I would feel dreadfully foolish to be saying all this if I was wrong…” He trails off and looks back down at his wine. Unsure if he should break the pause with a sip, let the silence linger, or go back to what he was saying.

It takes but a moment for Crowley to step in and fill the silence. “No, Angel. You’re not wrong.”

Aziraphale takes a sip of the wine and meets Crowley’s eyes once again. “No, I don’t suppose I am. That is a relief though because I realized something else when you handed me those books, though it filled me with fear. Our friendship was dangerous enough, what with Heaven and Hell watching our every move.” He pauses here and takes another sip of wine. Then he sighs. He knows the time has come. It’s been a long time coming. And knowing that Crowley loves him gives him courage, but the fear of Heaven and Hell linger, even if they escaped destruction already.

“Crowley, my dear,” Aziraphale begins again, “I’m not really sure when I fell in love with you. I was so oblivious to it for so long. For all I know, I’ve always loved you.” He puts his wine glass on the table and leans forward in his chair towards Crowley. He wants to be close, but he doesn’t know how else to approach. “It would be reasonable that I’ve always loved you. I am a principality after all. And while you are meant to be my mortal enemy, you’ve always shown me nothing but kindness and I am made of love. Made to love. So, it’s reasonable that I’m made to love you and always have. But even if that’s the case, somewhere in the past 6,000 years I learned to love you in a way angels aren’t meant to. This love is not that simple and endearing love of a friend. It has the burn of passion and that burn... that fire... scares me.” 

He leans even closer, nearly tipping out of his chair. Crowley, to the rescue, puts down his untouched wine and holds out a hand to him, bridging the gap. Aziraphale looks at it a moment. Two moments. Three. Then sighs with relief and takes Crowley’s hand in his. Crowley, not wasting a moment for fear of the angel changing his mind and pulling away, pulls Aziraphale towards him and the couch. Aziraphale nearly trips over his own feet as he stands up and stumbles to the couch. Crowley steadies him with his other arm and pulls Aziraphale down next to him, almost, but not quite, into his lap. Aziraphale settles himself into his new seat. He turns his body towards his love. Knees touch. Four hands clasp together.

“Shall I speak up?” inquires Crowley quietly, “Or shall I let you continue?”

“I think,” replies Aziraphale, “that I’m on a roll, and I might as well see this through.” He squeezes Crowley’s hands in his own, takes a deep breath, and continues on. “When I told you, so long ago, that you go to fast for me. That was spoken in fear. I hope you know that. Maybe not then. But I hope you know that now. I want… no need! You to know that now. I was not scared of love itself, but I was scared of what Hell would do to you if that found out. And having seen what Hell is willing to do, I think that fear was well placed. But I feel safer now. Now that we fooled them into thinking they can’t harm us. I think we have room to breathe. I think we have room to love. I’m ready now. I’m ready to love you. I just don’t know how,” finishes Aziraphale with a sigh.

Crowley pulls a hand free and rests it tenderly on Aziraphale’s face. “I could show you? May I show you?” he whispers. Aziraphale nods in consent. Encouraged by this, Crowley leans in and meets his angel’s lips with his own. The kiss is tentative at first, but Aziraphale catches on and eagerly kisses back. Lips part. A lower lip gets sucked in and gently nibbled. Both lose themselves to the sensation of this kiss. This first kiss with many more to come. A first kiss that is 6000 years in the making and fueled by long-established pining, unlike the world has ever seen before. It’s tender. It’s sweet. It has a spark of passion. It is a sign of a new chapter in their lives, and for once they are both on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head both are asexual and this goes no further than hand holding, kissing, dates, and general tenderness. In my head they didn't even make "the effort" because they are genderless beings and didn't see a point. However, having left this off the way I did, if you want to carry it forward in your own imagination, then as long as you're having fun, it's fine by me.


End file.
